


AN Unusual Meeting

by PureAtHeart37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAtHeart37/pseuds/PureAtHeart37
Summary: Dean and Cas meet in a bar one night and against Deans better nature he doesn't pursue. Cas, on the other hand, begins a game-leading Dean on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Love, lust, and pain who knows where the relationship will end.





	1. The Meeting

Dean methodically wiped the bar in large circular motions. Counting the minutes quietly in his head with each rotation. Forty-five minutes to go. Wipe. Forty-four minutes to go. He sighed heavily stretching his back in neck wishing his boss would give the bartenders a damn chair especially if he wanted them to work ten-hour shifts, but hey. Who the hell needed to sit? Clearly not him. He shook his head trying to keep from getting upset just before work was over, he at least wanted to go home in a decent mood even if he was going home alone. Thirty minutes to go.

The door swung open four patrons walking in with a fit of laughter. Great, looks like it maybe more than thirty minutes. Shit. Dean hated it when people just waltzed in right before closing. They usually wanted to stay far beyond and it was annoying. Didn't help that it was just dudes either. Damn he can't even get a good looking girl to distract him from the rest of the night. Sigh.

"How are you fellas doing tonight?" Three of the four that had entered grunted in response before sitting on the stools in front of the bar. The fourth smiled warmly, white teeth flashing briefly.

"We're doing fine thank you. Just a quick beer if you don't mind. I know you close soon so we'll be out of your hair before you know it." Shit, Dean had never heard a voice so deep in his life. Paired with the dark black hair hanging gently over his eyes and boy those eyes. Such a blue should be illegal. Wait. Why is that dude looking confused? Shit, stop staring and get them a damn beer! Right. Dean rummaged behind him for a second grabbing four beers and handing them out to the gentlemen. He tried to avoid looking at the fourth so much but with that voice ringing in his ears, he was having trouble. Although Dean liked his women he wasn't ever one to turn down anything. No matter the gender. Upon them first walking in he hadn't seen this fourth man immediately and boy did he miss out that first second. He was lithe but muscular at the same time he wasn't really showing it off just lounging in dark jeans and a white button down, a long tan trench coat slung lifelessly over the chair behind him. He had a loose dark blue tie slung low around his neck his eyes were on a different level though. So bright. Shit, you're staring again Dean. Dean shook his head spinning around to get a better grip on his mind. He couldn't really talk to the dude not when there were just the four of them. Maybe he could just keep looking from afar. Fifteen minutes left. Dean sighed heavily announcing to the gentlemen that their short time was almost up. The fourth one smiled again as they rose and shuffled their way out of the bar. Dean sighed once more watching as the handsome fourth man waltzed out of the bar taking his impossibly blue eyes with him. Now to just clean and close up. Locking the door behind him he went to grab the glasses from the table and pick up a tip. Whoa, twenty bucks. At least they aren't dicks. Huh. Under the tip, there was a small business card without a name or number. Just a neat scrawl etched across the bright blue paper. 'Instead of staring ask for a name.-Blue' Well looks like Dean was caught.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Dean finished closing up the bar. Double checking the locks as he left. He wasn't quite sure what he would ever do if the bar got broken into. His mom and dad had opened it so many years ago it was a natural part of the quiet town now. There was nothing he loved more than the small bar. After his mom got sick his dad went a little nuts, losing her was a hard hit for him. So naturally Dean and his brother jumped in and began taking care of the family business. Sammy helped for a while but Dean knew college and law school was his real dream. So as soon as Dean knew he had everything under control he sent Sammy off to finish his college degree. Gosh that was almost three years ago. He smiled to himself admiring the outside of the bar as he hopped in the car. As he settled in the front seat of the and shrugged off his jacket a small piece of paper fluttered from his pocket landing next to him on the dark leather seat. Even in the darkness of the car he could easily make out the bright blue of the card the mystery man had left behind. He smiled warmly curiosity ebbing at his thoughts. Who was this handsome mystery man? And why couldn't Dean get him out of his thoughts? Maybe it was those eyes, such a vibrant blue almost like the sky on its sunniest days. It didn't help much that his hair was so dark such an interesting contrast from his smooth pale skin. Dean thought of the strong muscles that subtlety laid beneath his bright white shirt. Maybe the mystery man didn't know how handsome he was and how well he contrasted his outfit with his stunning eyes. God those eyes were going kill him. And he had only see the man once. Maybe he would be lucky and the man would come back again. He could only hope.


	3. Cas Regrets

Gabe, I shouldn't have left the card. I really don't think he was interested did you see him? God he was a...God. Did you see those eyes? Ugh, greener than life itself." Cas walked into the house behind his brother slumbed over himself. He had seen the green eye man staring at him. Cas could feel his eyes the whole time they drank their beers. Gabe had taken them all out for Cas' promotion last night. The Winchester Bar was their last stop for the night and they almost dfidn't mafke it. Rushing to make it there just before closing. Cas had heard all the stories about the bar. It was the best in town and not because of the drinks. Everyone always talked about the bartender with his dark plaid shirts and tight jeans but Car had never seen him in person. Boy were they right. "Gabe are you sure I should have left the card? What if he isn't really interested?" Gabe rolled his eyes flashing that devilish grin of his.

"Cassy, bro, trust, the Winchester boy was seconds from drooling all over that clean bar of his." Cas shook his head at his brothers rude comments. Gabe had always been one to speak his mind no matter the consquences. Sometimes it scared Cas a little bit. When they were kids the things he used to say were outrageous their mother smacked him more than any of the Novak children. "Cas." Gabe voice had a serious undertone to it, which was rare. Cas turned his head slightly gazing at Gabe from the corner of his eye. His eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression. "Don't stress to much bro. I promise you. He didn't stare for nothing." Cas smiled. In his brothers own weird way he knew exactly what to say to keep Cas ftom worrying to much. That was why he was here after all. Spending some time with his brother here in Kanas if he worried to much he may relapse and he had worked so hard to get to where he was. It felt good to feel healthy for the first time in a long time. And who knows maybe a relationship would be good for him.


End file.
